Cambridge Fire Department (Ontario)
History The City of Cambridge was formed through amalgamation in 1973. Three fire departments were merged to form the new fire service, namely: *Galt Fire Department *Hespeler Fire Department *Preston Fire Department Apparatus Roster *Shop numbers in brackets. *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 (Headquarters) - 1625 Bishop Street North (@ Franklin Boulevard) Built 1974, additions in 1991 and 2004 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/38441044915/ Pumper 1] (17-7546) - 2017 Pierce Impel FR PUC (1250/500/25F) (SN#31116) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/26816497490/ Rescue 1] - 2015 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (SO#909) :Tanker 1 - 1996 HME 1871 / C-Max (1050/2000/20F) (SN#F3-96) :Car 6 - 2004 Dodge Sprinter command :(14-7536) - 2014 Ford Explorer Fire Station 2 - 11 Tannery Street East, Hespeler Built 1914 :Pumper 2 - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle 134 RR (1750/640/25A/25B) (SN#48503) :Pumper 22 (Spare) (02-7566) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / General (1250/440/25F) (SN#01-MET-49) (ex-Pumper 5) Fire Station 3 - 525 King Street East, Preston Built 1966 :Aerial 3 (7576) - 2004 Spartan LFD / Rosenbauer / RK (1500/440/25F/60' rear-mount) (SN#17028) (ex-Aerial 1) :Hazmat 3 - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR walk-around rescue (ex-Rescue 1) :Aerial 33 (Spare) - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle 148 (1250/220/25A/25B/50' Telesqurt) (SN#995) (ex-Pumper 2) :Parade - 1950 Bickle Seagrave 66J pumper (840/400) (SN#F5350) Fire Station 4 - 91 St. Andrew Street, West Galt Built 1975 :Aerial 4 (10-7525) - 2010 Spartan ELFD / Rosenbauer (1500/400/20A/20B/65’ Viper) :Aerial 44 (Spare) (95-7555) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator SMFD / Saulsbury (1250/250/50' Telesquirt) (SN#295068) Fire Station 5 - 490 Main Street East, East Galt Built 1979 :Pumper 5 - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle 134 RR (1750/640/25A/25B) (SN#48504) :Technical Rescue 5 - 1994 GMC Vandura 3500 (tows air boat) Fire Station 6 Aerial 6 (18-7550) - 2018 Pierce Velocity FR PUC (?/?/110' Ascendant rear-mount platform) (SN#31589) (Not yet in service) On Order *2019 Rosenbauer tanker Retired Apparatus :2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer quint / Metz (1050/160/12F/102' Raptor) (ex-Aerial 1) (Written off following October 2015 MVA, sold to Brindlee Mountain Fire Apparatus) :1992 E-One Hurricane tower (1250/500/95') (SN#10410) (ex-A3) :1990 Spartan / E-One pumper (1250/250) (SN#8133) :1990 Spartan / E-One pumper (1250/250) (SN#8132) :1989 Spartan / American Eagle quint (1250/200/110') (SN#C1206) :1989 Ford F/ Dependable mini-pumper (350/200) :1989 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/250/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 983) (Sold to Cameco Corporation, Port Hope, ON) :1989 International F2574 / Anderson walk-in rescue (SN#RC-141) (ex-Hazmat 3) :1988 GMC 3500 / Hub mini-pumper (425/200) (SN#1295) (Sold to Harvey Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1987 Ford F350 / Dependable mini-pumper (300/400) (Sold to Bobcaygeon / Verulam Fire Department) :1986 International S2600 / Hub pumper (1050/800) :1982 International S / Pierreville / pumper (1050/800) (SN#PFT-1163) :1979 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (250/1500) (Sold to Manvers Township Fire Department, (now Kawartha Lakes Fire Rescue) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (1050/200/100') (SN#PFT-872) :1975 Ford C / Young quint (1050/?/65' rearmount) (Sold to North Dumfries Township Fire Department) :1975 Dodge Custom 300 / Pierce mini-pumper (250/200) (Sold to Flesherton-Artemesia Fire Department) :1975 Dodge Custom 300 / Pierce mini-pumper (250/200) (Sold to Blind River Fire Department) :1975 Dodge Custom 300 / Pierce mini-pumper (250/200) (Sold to Malahat Volunteer Fire Department) :1974 Dodge command unit :1973 Ford C800 / King quint (840/250/100' midship) (SN#73016) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Acton Vale) :1973 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/300/50' Telesqurt) (SN#73009) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Rougemont) :1969 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T69-177) :1967 Ford C850 / King pumper (625/?) (SN#67017) (Sold to McDougall Township Fire Department) :1966 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#65054) (Sold to Wingham Area Fire Department) :1965 Ford C / King pumper (#65052) :1960 Ford / King tanker (420/?) (SN#6004) :1956 LaFrance 800 pumper Future Plans Construction is underway on a new Fire Station 6. The two-bay, 9400 square foot hall will be located at 485 Boxwood Drive in northwest Cambridge. Twenty firefighters will be hired to staff the hall, which will open in fall 2018. External Links *Cambridge Fire Department *Cambridge Professional Firefighters Association Station Map Category:Waterloo Region Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Departments operating C-Max apparatus Category:Departments operating General Safety apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus